


Warmth

by genkiszenkai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, i just thought this was cute?, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkiszenkai/pseuds/genkiszenkai
Summary: just some gross domestic nozonico bc i have really bad writers block and am trying my best





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was trying to sleep don't yell at me. anyway i thought i should just post it since i can't post another chapter to my multi chapter fic :'( anyway!!! feedback would be much appreciated!!!

Nico woke up like she did every morning. Well rested but still tired. Getting out of bed was as much of a struggle as getting in. She grabbed the mount of blankets on top of her and slugged her way out the door.

She heard the murmur of the TV and her partner's slight humming. A familiar tune, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The smell of breakfast tempted her to the table.

"Mornin' Nicocchi," Nozomi gave her a lazy kiss on the cheek. Nico grunted in reply.

It had to be luck that Nozomi hadn't set the apartment on fire. Nozomi wasn't good at cooking or waking up. It's small wonder how she managed to wake up before the sun despite her laziness.

Today's breakfast looked like Nico quality. "I'm impressed Nozomi! It doesn't look bad!" she commented, cutting her pancakes into smaller bits.

"Hmm, I'm glad ya like it... I'm surprised really! This is my forth cup o' coffee and I still feel like collapsin'," 

Nico took a mouthful, "Ywou're awmowst as goowd a cook as mwe!" She gave her signature pose to show her sincerity.

Nozomi wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on Nico's shoulder. "You're warm." she cooed into her neck.

"You're a dork," Nico replied.

"Yeah," she agreed. Nico pecked her girlfriend's lips as she continued eating.

"Wanna stay in today?"

"Mmhmm..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! ur wonderful honestly!!! also nozo was humming SENTIMENTAL StepS


End file.
